1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting video game machine which comprises a mock gun having a trigger and display means which presents characters on a monitor to form a game playing display while presenting a bullet travelling in a predetermined direction within the game playing display in synchronization with the pulling of the trigger. The present invention also relates to a shooting result presentation method of shooting video game for presenting a shooting result on the game playing display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of known video game machines are provided with a monitor screen serving as a game playing display for monitoring a character as a target and a mock gun having a trigger for shooting a pseudo-bullet to the monitor screen. When the trigger is pulled, the bullet travels in a predetermined direction within the game playing display. When the bullet hits the character, the display state of the character changes, for example, the character may be destroyed or disappear from the screen. The shooting video game machine such as this typically emits sound at the moment the bullet traveling in the screen hits the character to give presence under which a game player feels as if a real bullet hits a target.
The above conventional shooting video game machine changes the display state of the character, for example, with the character destroyed, only when the bullet shot from the mock gun hits the character as the target. The machine thus presents either a strike display or amiss display depending on the shooting result, and is monotonous and not so thrilling as a video game.